Five Night's At Freddy's
by InvaderInzaniac
Summary: Luke has received a car for his 18th birthday, and need's a way to keep it fueled. Searching through the 'Help Wanted' section, he stumbles across an ad... Please leave a review! If your an author you know how much this means!
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights At Freddy's

Howdy doo dee fellow writers! I've been gone awhile, but than again so was Napoleon, then him and his army of midgets returned… ahem, back to the subject at hand! I recently got into the fnaf series and lemme tell you, they are freakin' scary! I had this idea dancing around in my head for awhile, what about a Professor Layton/ Fnaf crossover? And yes I am aware about the crossover section, but no one ever goes there. :P So I am putting it under PL! Also this story will have some or all of the fnaf 2 animatronics, plus a possible new one. Without further ado… show time! Also there will be references to video games and Tv show throughout, Pm a line you think is a reference and if your right about what it references you get a sneak peek at the next chapter!

Chapter 1: The Ad

Our story starts on a Tuesday, the kind that falls between a Monday and a Wednesday. Yup, anyway you looked at it, it was a Tuesday.

Luke ran hurriedly down the sidewalk, one destination in mind. He bumped into several irritated people, to whom he promptly apologized, reaching a crosswalk he stopped to catch his breath. The walk sign appeared and Luke crossed quickly, trying to avoid several cars that were sticking out a ways.

Now walking he realized what a beautiful day it was, the sun was shining brilliantly, and reflecting off the Thames River, children ran around gleefully playing. Smiling to himself he though,  
>"What a great day to turn 18." Yup today Luke was legally an adult. He walked up the path leading to his destination, reaching a locked door he reached into his satchel, and pulled out a key. Sticking it in the lock he turned it and heard a satisfying click, opening the door he walked in. Hanging his satchel on the coat rack he continued into the house.<p>

"Professor?" No answer, Luke called out again  
>"Professor! You here?" Hearing the familiar rustling of a newspaper a reply came<p>

"Luke is that you?" Luke walked into the study and waved a hello at the Professor, who smiled and nodded back. After plopping into a recliner, and getting a scolding look from the Professor, he sighed and relaxed.

Looking over at the Professor, he silently wondered,  
>"Does he remember what today is? Nah why would he, it's just a silly birthday! Besides, I'm to old for that stuff now!" The Professor put down 'The London Times' and reached down next to his chair pulling up a wrapped present, smiling at an astonished Luke he smiled.<br>"Happy Birthday!" With a (Temporary) look of childish glee Luke took the present, he stopped himself before he tore open the wrapping paper. Being eighteen now, he had to handle this maturely, neatly opening it he saw a small cardboard box, with a note on it. It read

'Happy 18th Birthday Apprentice #1!'

Opening the box he looked in curiously, inside were a pair of car keys.  
>Putting two and two together he looked at the Professor in shock.<br>The Professor stood, and motioned for him to follow.  
>Silently obeying Luke followed him to the back of the house, opening the back door he was astonished, there was a brand new, shiny, Laytonmobile! With one difference, it was blue. He remembered mentioning to the Professor that he wanted a car like his someday.<p>

The Professor spoke  
>"What do you think?" Luke turned and hugged him<br>"Thank you! And yes it's great! Let's take 'er for a spin!" Laughing he followed Luke to the 2nd Laytonmobile.

Both Luke and his mentor were laughing when they got back, the car was better than Luke though. And there was so much head room! Luke sat down in the study, while the Professor went to make tea.  
>He reached over for the paper that was sitting on the floor, opening it he flipped to the 'Help Wanted' section, he would need a source of income to keep his now dubbed Lukemobile fueled. Browsing through he read different ads.<p>

"Janitor wanted in daycare, ugh no way!" Browsing through several more, he came upon an ad that caught his attention.  
>"Help Wanted, Freddy Fazbears Pizza…" Pausing for a moment, he continued.<br>"Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift.  
>12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.<br>Not responsible for injury/dismemberment." Luke paused, shaking it off as a legal thing,  
>"100.80 pounds a week. To apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR."<p>

Not to shabby an income, and with his new car he could get back and forth pretty easy.  
>Plus he figured there would be free pizza for employees, THAT got him excited.<br>Leaning over a bit to grab the phone, something felt… wrong, he felt like the job sounded to easy… Probably just nervous about applying, he looked at the paper, and dialed the number.

And there we go! Chapter 1 is up! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. Will try to update asap! Farewell and remember, InvaderInzaniac comes in peace! 


	2. Chapter 2:The Pizzeria

Five Night's At Freddy's

Chapter 2: The Pizzeria

Well… Not a whole lot of reviews… ouch that hurts! Well hopefully those who were to lazy to review before will review this chapter! Take note I will probably not use any fnaf 2 animatronics. But! BUT! I will possibly include one too two OC animatronics. As Ronald McDonald said during the battle of waterloo, "OFF TO NEVER LAND!"

"Hello, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! How can we help you?" Luke took a deep breath  
>"Erm… Hello Ma'am I saw a help wanted ad in the paper, for the… Security Guard, for the night shift?" He was met with silence,<br>"Ma'a-" He was caught off with a shaky voice  
>"T-t-the night…S-s-shift? I mean… Ahem, of course! Please come down to the pizzeria, the manager will be glad to meet with you! We are located at 221 B Baker Street." Luke thanked the woman, he held the receiver in his hand, that had been a little…Odd.<p>

Shaking off the strange, and foreboding, feeling he walked to the kitchen to let the Professor know he had just set up an interview. Nearly bumping into him in the door way to the hallway  
>"Ah Luke! The tea is ready." Luke bubbling with excitement spoke<br>"I have a job interview!" The Professor looked at him, setting down the tray he smiled

"Well that is wonderful news!" The Professor silently thanked the heavens that Luke would not be hitting him up for gas money.  
>"Hey Professor can I borrow some money for gas?" He had spoke to soon.<p>

Parking the LukeMobile in the parking lot he wondered if he was in the right place.  
>The building said 'Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria' But it looked so… Run down.<p>

'It is probably an old building, no worries!' Making sure to lock his precious car, he stuck his keys in his pocket. Pushing open the door he was met with smells and sounds that you would expect at a… well… Family restaurant. Squealing kids, cheap pizza smells, and robotic singing. Peeking into the dining room he saw three animatronics on stage, a bear, a purple bunny, and a… OK it was either a chicken or a duck, but it was an animatronic either way.

A cheery, and rather plump, looking man came out from the door labeled 'Manager' walking up to Luke he grinned  
>"Ah, Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! Would you like a seat?" Luke tipped his hat and replied"Uh, actually I'm here about the security guard position." The man's smile faded, but quickly returned.<br>"Ah yes! Our receptionest told me you would be coming! Please follow me." Turning the man walked into his office, following Luke could not shake the feeling that his every move was being watched.

The manger motioned for Luke to sit which he did. Sitting behind his desk he spoke  
>"My name is Mr. Murphy, may I ask yours"<p>

Luke smiled and nodded standing he shook the man's hand.  
>"Luke Triton, Sir!" Looking pleased the man smiled<br>"Ah! A lad with respect for his elders! Don't see that much nowadays… Ahem, so Luke how old are you?" Luke beamed at this question  
>"Just turned 18 Mr. Murphy!" The man smiled<br>"Hope you don't mind me saying so, but you seem like a child at heart!" Luke frowned at being told that but then he heard Mr. Murphy mumble something

"That may just save you…" Luke looked at him  
>"Excuse me, you said something?"<p>

The manager quickly shook his head  
>"Oh..uh, nothing! Heh, now I think your just the man we've been looking for! Congratulations!" Luke was quiet surprised as the man shook his hand, was it that easy? He had the job? No questions asked besides his name and age? Something felt very off, about this whole thing. Being taken out of his thoughts he heard his name being called<p>

"Mr. Triton? I said here is your uniform." Look took the outfit that was wrapped in clear plastic with a jacket that had the word 'Security' on it, and a hat that also read 'Security'.

He was not going to like having to take his normal hat off, but if it was part of the job.  
>"Now Mr. Triton our receptionist is back, go introduce yourself, and tell her I told her to give you the grand tour!"<p>

He was promptly shoved out of the office, adjusting his hat he shot a dirty look at the door, that was horribly rude! The receptionist spoke  
>"Luke?" He turned towards the voice<p>

Oh! Cliff hanger! Who is this person? How do they know Luke? I think you are all smart enough (Or at least I hope you are) to probably figure out who it is! Also if you can find the reference in here you get a sneak peek at the next chapter, if you find it PM me the answer! Remember it could be a reference to ANYTHING, restaurant, soda, tv show, comics etc etc. Your reviews/follows/favorites are GREATLY appreciated! Farewell and remember, InvaderInzaniac comes in peace!


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

Five Night's At Freddy's

Hooray! I got another review!

Reply to MadMoomin: I appreciate the positive review! Luke's first night begins here!

Without further ado…

Chapter 3: Settling In

Luke was shocked  
>"F-Flora?!" Yes, Luke's old friend, and almost sister, was here. She had moved out about a year ago and they had not heard from her a lot.<br>"What are you doing here?" She looked at him quizzically  
>"I am the receptionist, why are YOU here?" He quickly explained why, she looked shocked<br>"That was you over the phone?! Luke you shouldn't take the night shift, something is wr-" Appearing out of nowhere Mr. Murphy interrupted her.

"Miss Flora… We discussed this earlier, remember?" She looked away  
>"Yes sir…" Smiling with a chuckle he patted Luke on the back.<br>"Now, why don't you give Mr. Triton here the grand tour and introduce him to his… Co-workers." Forcing a smile she motioned for Luke to follow here into the dining room.

"This, as you can probably guess, is the dining room." He looked around the room, it had long tables with party hats lined up across them, looking to the stage he saw that the curtains were closed. Flora motioned for him to follow. They walked through a pair of swinging doors, and Luke knew instantly where they were  
>"This is probably going to be your favorite room!" Flora said with a giggle, yup you guessed it. They were in the kitchen<br>"Now one of the benefits of your new job here is that you can have all the free food you want!" This caught Luke's attention  
>"OK, now that is a good benefit!" Luke was interrupted when he was knocked down with a lot of force.<br>"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU-" Luke stopped when he saw what had knocked him down.  
>"V-v-v-very s-s-sorry Si-Si-Sir!" Luke's mouth dropped open, in front of him was a animatronic, it appeared to be an Italian chef. It had the stereotypical mustache, bushy eyebrows, a pug nose, and of course a chef's outfit. In his hand he held a pizza<br>"E-excuse me S-s-sir! I-I must…. I must t-t-tak th-this pizza to-to-to the children!" With the strange robot ran out the door, pizza in hand. Luke sat on the floor for a moment before getting up  
>"Flora? What was that?!" Flora laughed at the expression on Luke's face.<br>"That is, Charlie The Chef! He brings the pizza's to the customers, and sometimes even makes them himself!" Luke was amazed at this, a robot cooking and delivering pizzas! Flora continued

"He just got here, the pizzeria has had some… problems, so we decided to get a new animatronic to help pick up business! And as you can see," She opened the swinging door a way's giving Luke a good view of the dozens of families in the dining room.  
>"It worked! On to the next room!" Luke followed her out of the kitchen, walking down a long dark hallway, he could not help but notice newspaper clippings on the wall.<p>

'Five children go missing! Last seen near Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.'  
>One that caught his attention was framed and smack dab in the middle of the wall.<br>'Citizens calling Pizzeria incident 'The Bite of '87!' possible lawsuit!' Luke had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Continuing to follow Flora, they came to the end of the hallway, where there was a door leading into a small office.  
>"This is where you will be working, the door on the other side leads to the east which leads back into the dining room, obviously we are in the west hall." Walking into the office, Flora picked up a tablet that was plugged into the wall<p>

"You will use this during your shift." Handing it to Luke, he tapped the different labeled rooms. Flora spoke,  
>"They used to be labeled like, 1B, 1C, But the previous guard said that it was to difficult to remember where the areas where, so the just put the names of the rooms on." Luke tapped on a room labeled 'Pirates Cove' He was met with a closed curtain, and a sign that read<br>'Sorry Out Of Order!'  
>"What's this?" Flora shifted her feet uncomfortably<br>"That is 'Pirates Cove' as you can see, it used to be the most popular area… But then, there was the 'Bite Of '87' And we had to close it." Flora started to say something else but Luke's attention was diverted by what looked like slight movement behind the curtain.  
>"-and Foxy The Pirate is over there to, but he was shutdown." Luke quickly pretended to be listening, he knew how Flora got when you did not listen. Taking the tablet from him and setting it down Flora walked out into the west hall and pointed to a door near the beginning of the hall<p>

"That is the storage closet. Oh, I almost forgot!" Going back into the office she pointed to the buttons  
>"These buttons operate the doors," She pressed the button and a heavy metal door fell down.<br>"Why do I need such strong doors?" Flora quickly changed the subject to the door lights  
>"You press these to check if there is… anything outside your doors." She then pointed to a box, and explained what it was,<br>"Press the button on top, and it will tell you the time, and how much power you have left." Luke looked at her curiously  
>"Power I have left?" She replied<br>"Yes, the pizzeria is still a little low on funds, even though business is booming, we are still paying of several debts. So you get a limited amount of power each night." Pressing the button the box said in an electronic voice.  
>"The time is 5:56 PM, Power as not been switched to conserve mode yet." Flora smiled<br>"Of course conserve mode is your limited power between 12 and 6. This device dows not use any power, as it takes batteries."  
>Opening the door they left the office and went back to the dining room. When the got there Luke saw three animatronics singing on the stage<br>"Ah we arrived just in time!" Taking a seat in the back, she motioned for Luke to sit to  
>"So the bunny is Bonnie, the bear is Freddy, and the… I think it's a chicken, is Chica!" Luke stared at the creepy animatronics and wondered how kid's enjoyed those things. Suddenly the bear, Freddy, looked his direction, normally this would not bother him, but he could feel that it was making direct eye contact.<br>"Oh dear…" Luke looked over at Flora  
>"What?" She nervously smiled<br>"I don't think Freddy likes you." Luke scoffed  
>"He is a robot! Besides I really don't care if he likes me or not!" Standing up Flora handed him a piece of paper, taking it Luke looked at it. It was his work schedule, he had to work the same times every night for a week. !2 am to 6 am, wasn't to bad.<br>"You start tonight." Luke turned to her  
>"What?" She repeated herself<br>"You start tonight. So you better go home and get some rest! You'll need it…" Smiling Luke pulled her into a hug  
>"It really was good seeing you again Flora." Returning the hug Flora replied<br>"Same here," Letting him go she smiled  
>"Tell the Professor I said hello, and I might stop by later this week!" Nodding he turned to leave, and could have sworn he was being watched.<p>

Pulling back into the parking lot of the pizzeria, Luke looked at his watch  
>11:34 pm<br>Enough time to get something to eat. Locking the car, he used the key that had been in the pocket of his uniform, which he changed into before he had left for the pizzeria, to unlock the front door. He was walking into the dining room, when he bumped into Mr. Murphy  
>"Oh! Hello Sir, your still here?" Luke's boss smiled<br>"Yes, I was just getting ready to leave! You may help yourself to the day's leftover pizza, and as much soda from the soda fountains as you want!" Luke beamed at this, but was confused when Mr. Murphy's face became extremely stern  
>"Put that respect of yours and listen, DO NOT stay out here after 12! Get into your office before then, and make sure all the doors and windows are locked. Am I understood? Also, here is your flashlight." Luke nodded, and took the light<br>"Yes sir." His smile returning he replied  
>"Excellent! Well good night, and good luck!" Walking outside Luke promptly locked the door, he continued walking around the restaurant, he found a back exit, and a window, which he locked. Walking back into the dining room he shuddered when he saw the animatronics, their fake eyes gave him the creeps. Walking into the kitchen he nearly had a heart attack when he saw a shadow in the kitchen, quickly pulling out his light he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Charlie The Chef.<p>

"Heh, ya gave me quiet the scare buddy!" Luke found the light switch and turned it on, being temporarily blinded, after he could see again he found the pre-made pizzas, smiling he grabbed two boxes. Getting himself a cup also, he went to the soda fountain and got himself a glass of soda.  
>Looking at his watch he saw that it was 11:56, remembering what he was told, he walked down the creepy hallway and into his office. Sitting down in the office chair, he opened a pizza box and began eating, after he finished the first pizza he looked at his watch<br>11:59  
>Huh, 3 minutes on a medium pizza, new record! Smiling he leaned back in his chair, this was going to be so easy! All he has to do is make sure no one breaks in and breaks stuff. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a robotic voice<br>"The time is now 12 Am! Now entering power conservation mode." Laughing at how jumpy he was he checked his cameras while sipping his soda.  
>Everything was good in the dining room.<br>Same for Pirates Cove.

Switching to the kitchen, the box spoke again  
>"Error! Kitchen camera is currently only receiving audio!" Rolling his eyes Luke's suspicions were confirmed, this place was a dump. Suddenly the phone began to ring, Luke raised his eyebrow<br>"Who would call this late?" The phone continued to ring, just when he was getting ready to answer it  
>A message started to play.<p>

A voice started to speak.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." Huh that was nice of him!  
>"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about."<p>

"Uh… what's he talking about?"

"Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
>Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."<p>

"Pssh, Legal stuff. " Luke rolled his eyes

"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Wait…WHAT?!

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?"

"I guess…"

"Okay.  
>So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"<p>

"I read the article…"

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."  
>"W-what?!"<p>

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

Luke was sweating bullets, this guy was kidding right?

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.  
>Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. "<p>

Luke sat there silently then nearly messed his pants when the phone rang again, leaving it again it went to message.  
>"Um…Hello Luke?" It was Flora! He reached to grab the receiver, but stopped when he heard what she said<br>"Don't bother trying to pick it up, its broken." Now she tells me  
>"Um… I'll assume you heard the pre-recorded message?" Luke spoke aloud even though she couldn't hear him<br>"You mean the message of death!?" Flora sighed  
>"I would have told you earlier…but I would have gotten fired, and I really need this job. Um… Tonight should be easy, just keep an eye on Bonnie and Chica." Luke jumped, he had not checked his cameras for awhile! Quickly tapping dining room he nearly screamed when he saw that the rabbit was gone. Luke spoke to himself<p>

"OK…OK calm down… I can only do this if I am calm and keep a clear mind." Looking on the camera labeled backstage he saw the bunny looking at something he could not see.  
>"Um… If your wondering why I went silent I figured you would probably have forgotten to check your cameras." She said with a nervous giggle<br>"You always were forgetful, like on my 16th birthday… I STILL HAVE NOT FORGIVEN YOU FOR THAT!" Luke rolled his eyes, that was ancient history!  
>"Ahem, anyways the man will leave you a message tomorrow telling you about how the animatronics act, if you stay. But uh…they are old messages, and are not… up-to-date so to speak. Um… You remember Charlie… The Chef?" Luke answered again<br>"The creepy Italian?" Flora continued  
>"So uh, this is a live message by the way, I am at my apartment and…" While Flora went off onto some random conversation trail, he checked his cameras.<p>

The chicken had left the stage, and was in the dining room along with the rabbit. Both were staring creepily at the camera.  
>"Anyways…" Finally back on track!<br>"Um, Charlie won't come near your office." Luke sighed  
>"Well that's one less I have to worry about!" Flora cleared her throat<br>"Well he can cause some… Trouble." Luke snapped back to attention at this  
>"You see, he get's mad if anyone makes a mess in his kitchen… and one of Chica's favorite places is th-" Luke snapped his head up when he heard pots clanging<br>"Kitchen, and if he catches Chica in there making a mess he will yell a lot possibly grabbing her and throwing her out of the kitchen…And you can imagine how this would tick her off." Luke pulled up the kitchen audio and listened, pots clanging, some chewing sounds…  
>"He won't always wake up, he is allowed to free roam during the day, so he is pretty inactive during the night…But if you here robotic Italian shouting, and some shrieking, he caught Chica and is throwing her out… And she gets very. VERY angry! So when she get's thrown out close your right door, she will probably stand outside it and shriek for a few minutes, um… That's all I've got under new info, so… Um good night and be safe." With that she hung up, leaving Luke alone.<p>

Quickly checking his cameras he found the rabbit, he was pretty sure it's name was Bonnie, in the storage room which was right down the hall, tempted to close it he resisted, remembering to close the doors only when absolutely necessary. Checking the kitchen he heard more clanging, and chewing.  
>Suddenly he heard a robotic voice yelling something in Italian. Then it spoke some English<br>"You accursed chicken! How many a times I a gotta tell ya to stay out of my kitchen!?" There was some scuffling sounds and some robotic screeches. Changing it to the dining room camera, he saw Charlie throwing Chica out of the kitchen door.  
>"And a stay out!" Chica hissed at the camera, stood up and ran incredibly fast… right towards Luke's office. Putting down his tablet he checked his door light and saw Chica running down the hall.<p>

Screaming he slammed his entire body into the door button, it resulted in a sore shoulder, but saved him from a very angry killer chicken. Checking the light she screamed at hime through the window, shuddering he checked his cameras, Bonnie was gone from the storage room, he was not in the west hall either, checking the corner he saw Bonnie staring eerily at the camera. Luke swallowed hard, right on the other side of that wall was a robot that was trying to stuff him into a suit. Checking the right door Chica was gone, opening it he quickly checked the left door to be greeted by the face of a purple rabbit, slamming the door button with his fist, he nearly burst into tears.  
>Why had he taken this job? Why didn't he take that janitors job at the day care? Taking deep breathes he calmed himself, one thought kept passing through his mind<br>"What if I never get to see the Professor again?" Determined to see his friend, and mentor, in the morning he bravely checked the door light, seeing the reflection of Bonnie on the window he kept the door closed. Pressing the button on that weird device it blurted out  
>"The time is 4:55 AM, power left 23%." Luke gasped, did the doors really use that much power?! Checking the door, Bonnie was gone, opening it he checked the dining room, Chica was there hissing at the camera, switching to the backstage camera, he jumped when he saw the animatronics face up to the camera. Breathing deep he grabbed a piece of pizza, yes, food had always been calming to Luke.<p>

Eating the pizza he freaked out when he realized that the backstage camera had been disabled, checking the west hall he saw Bonnie making a beeline for his office, quickly jumping at the door button he just barely kept the purple harbinger of doom out. Suddenly the lights flickered, pressing the button worriedly trying to find out what was going on.  
>"The time is 5:55. Power left 2%" Luke began to freak, suddenly the lights went out, and the doors opened.<p>

Outside his door he saw an animtronics face light up, he was pretty sure it was Freddy.  
>Then a jingle began to play, it stopped and the light went out. He heard footsteps, this was it, he was going to die! He felt a hand grab his arm and began to drag him out, resisting he kicked blindly into the dark. Suddenly the device in his office sounded<br>"The time is now 6:00 AM! Your shift is over!" The lights came back on and Luke saw a brown mass running down the hall to the dining room. Breathing heavily he collapsed onto the floor. He had made it.

Well there she is! Chapter 3! Hoped you liked it, and remember to leave a review, otherwise you will make me cry :'( 


	4. Chapter 4:New Co-worker

Five Night's At Freddy's

Chapter 4: New Co-worker

(A:N) *Takes Deep Breath* I am very sorry for the delay in the updates! I had gotten a Nintendo2DS for Christmas, aaaaaaand as you can probably imagine I was pretty busy, I had also gotten 'Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy' for it, and I have LITERALY done everything in it… except unlcok the hidden doors in the bonus section, and am still 1 or 2 items away from completing my collection. Anyways that's not important! I have another story idea forming, inside me tiny lil head! But I SWEAR to you I will not start it until I have finished this one, it was one of my new years resolutions, my other one was to play all Nintendo classics, which I have completed. ARGH! There I go off onto a rabbit trail again! All right I'll shut up, enjoy! Now lemme re-read my story here to see where I left off…

Luke's eyes cracked open, looking around he saw that he was in his room. Sitting up he held his head, what had happened last night? Suddenly it hit him like a bus load full of five year olds on a sugar high.  
>"That's right, I was working at that da- No that is not a gentlemanly word! That stupid pizza place!" Sitting up he realized something, he never remembered driving home last night. Deciding to ask the professor how he got there, he went downstairs.<p>

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he heard the professor, and Flora's voices in the study.  
>"So Luke was unconscious when you found him?" He heard the familiar sound of rustling paper, the source of which he was sure was the 'London Times'.<br>"Yes, he seemed fine… but I'm not sure." Knocking on the study door he walked in with a forced smile.  
>"Good morning Flora, Professor!" He preferred not to relay last nights events to the professor,<br>"Ah, Luke! How are you feeling? Flora told me she had found you unconscious, must have been rather boring doing nothing all night." Luke grinned and nodded, looking over at Flora, she seemed to understand he did not want to discuss last nights events.  
>"Well Professor, it was really good seeing you again! Perhaps we do tea some time?" The Professor smiled at this<br>"Of course!"  
>"As for me and Luke we had better head to work!" Luke's head snapped up there was no way in the name of puzzles that he was going back there!<br>"Luke, Mr. Murphy said he wanted to speak to you." Luke growled, that old coot had told him nothing of the situation with murderous animatronics, when he got his hands on him…  
>"Sure lets go!" He ran back upstairs to grab his uniform, so he could return it. When he grabbed it he suddenly got a feeling, his sixth sense was telling him to grab his torch, listening to it he ran back downstairs.<p>

(A:N Over in Europe A Flashlight Is Called A Torch, For All Ya Un-educated Folks ;D)

Luke pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria, man he loved this car! Getting out he ran to the other side of the LukeMobile and opened the door for Flora, who had needed a ride as she could not afford a car. Thanking him, the both walked into the building, Flora went to the bathroom to change into her work uniform. Luke, of course, made a beeline for the office of the man that nearly cost him his life, not bothering to knock he barged into the office, greeted by the astonished face of his employer.

"N-now Mr. Triton! If I had told you, you would not have take the job! Or you would not have believed me!" Luke scowled at him  
>"I NEARLY DIED LAST NIGHT! AND ALL YOU CAN IS 'SORRY'?!" Mr. Murphy was sweating profusely, Luke finally calming down, sighed and sat in the chair across from the desk.<p>

"Sir, how can you expect me to be so forgiving?" The man frowned and stood  
>"I'll make a deal with you Triton." Great, a deal.<br>"And what would that be sir?" Looking as if he was forcing the words out he spoke  
>"I'll…pay you…double, if you just stay!" OK, that had caught his attention<br>"I dunno sir…" The man looked desperate, Luke rolled his eyes  
>"Ugh! OK! ONE week OK?!" The man smiled widely<br>"Yes! Thank you! Now, I have something to show you." Motioning for Luke to follow, they left the office.  
>They entered the dining room and Luke shuddered, the children at the tables were enjoying the very thing that terrorized him, those animatronics. He nearly passed out when he saw all three of the animatronics point at him, he was freaked out even more when he heard the some of the lyrics to the song they were singing.<br>"…Your ours…" They sang joyfully  
>'Ya, you guys may have those kid's fooled, but not me!' Luke thought. Officially creeped out he<br>continued following Mr. Murphy, he realized that they were heading to his office, how bizarre.  
>Entering the room he could have sworn for a second he saw a golden colored bear on the desk, but it was just his imagination. Right? He was brought back to attention when he heard his bosses hand smack something, looking up he saw that his hand was on that black box, what the heck was that thing anyways?<br>"Triton, allow me to introduce you to Rachel!" A face appeared on what Luke now realized was a screen  
>"Hello! I am Rachel, what's your name?" Luke screamed and fell backwards, Mr. Murphy caught him before he fell to the ground.<br>"Whoa there! Surprised?" Luke snapped up into a standing position  
>"What is that thing? I thought it was a clock… power teller… thingy." Laughing hardily, Murphy smiled<p>

"Well she is that too! But she is actually a computer A.I! We put her in about a year ago when we were forced to leave the U.S.A… But that is a different story! Her purpose is to let you know the exact movements of Freddy and his friends! She also is programmed with a personality, so you'll have some company, pretty neat huh?" Luke nodded dumbly and jumped a little when the bo- Rachel, spoke again  
>"Can I please know you name? Now that we are co-workers I think we should know each others names!" Luke cleared his throat and spoke<br>"Er… Luke Triton…" The small electronic face beamed  
>"Wow, what a great name!" Mr. Murphy smiled<br>"Well, you should go home and rest, you have a long night ahead of you!"

Well what did you think? Rachel was planned from the beginning, not a spur of the moment thing, I swear! Did this chapter suck? If so DO NOT hesitate to tell me so I can work out the kinks here and there, also check out my new poll on….. Just a few more dots….. Should Level-5 remake the first three Professor Layton games for 3DS? You know updated graphics, sound etc etc… My vote is an absolute yes! What is yours? Well don't forget to leave a review! Farewell and remember, InvaderInzaniac  
>Comes in peace!<p> 


End file.
